deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lemmy Koopa
Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Lemmy vs Dan Hibiki *'Michelangelo vs Lemmy Koopa' *Paozo VS Lemmy Koopa (Abandoned) With the Koopalings *The Koopalings vs The Deadly Six *Hard-Boiled Heavies vs. The Koopalings *'TMNT vs Koopalings' With the Koopa Troop *'Dr. Eggman vs Bowser' *'Bowser Kingdom VS. Eggman Empire' Battle Royales *'Koopa Kid Battle Royale' *Koopaling Battle Royale 'Battle Record' |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bounce Man (Megaman) * Crash Bandicoot History Lemmy Koopa is one of the seven notorious Koopalings, a clan of seven siblings who serve under Bowser as delegated elite members of his army. Lemmy originally helped Bowser conquer the Mushroom World by subduing the king of Ice Land and turning him into a helpless animal. Since then, Lemmy has aided Bowser in his schemes on many occasions, always happy to play with the Mario Bros. by using his circus balls to keep them at bay. Death Battle Info Natural Abilities * As all Koopalings, Lemmy is capable of spitting fireballs from his mouth that can bounce along the ground or travel horizontally. ** He can also spit many fireballs at once with Spitfure Fury. ** This can be intensified with the help of his clones to make a bigger and more damaging fireball. * Also much like every Koopaling, he can tuck into his shell to spin at high enough speeds that leave afterimages. ** Can also tuck into his shell and fly away in his original appearance in SMB3. * Lemmy can also spin like a top really fast, much like Iggy. * Can summon a few things like a giant circus ball to aid him in battle, which he rides to crush and flatten his foes. ** He can also summon smaller circus balls that serve as obstacles that people need to get past to reach Lemmy, as they bounce and will knock people back a good distance. ** Lemmy has also shown a lot of control with his circus ball, being able to stand on one hand when atop it as well as perfectly being able to traverse icy terrain with it along with maneuvering on conveyor belts. * Lemmy can also summon bombs as well as even larger bombs that he can throw that bounce along the ground a bit before exploding as well as exploding on contact with an enemy. * Lemmy has shown the ability to make duplicates of himself that share similar abilities, albeit they will dissipate with a single hit. * In Hotel Mario, Lemmy could throw paper airplanes. * Can regenerate from being semi-crushed from Mario's stomps. ** In one instance, he was crushed flat under the weight of a papercraft, but he soon popped back into his 3D shape with no qualms. * Can come back despite having exploded before. * Is immune or at the least very resistant to ice as Ice Mario can barely even effect Lemmy if he tries to shoot balls of ice at him. * In SS, he was immune to stats debuffs as well as burns and dizziness being inflicted. * In Puzzles and Dragons, he was a Dark Attribute, which also provides a resistance to Dark as well as can change certain magical attacks to his type to make it do less damage just like the other Koopaling's abilities. * In Puzzles and Dragon, he could also use Status Barrier, which helped nullify status defects like paralysis, turn delays, blinding, and probably stat debuffs. * Lemmy can also utilize Blind Attack which inflicts blindness on foes. * Can possibly resist being shrunken as he, along with other minions, can return back to normal after being shrunken by enemy lightning * He can also deny a certain attack from happening, effectively negating an attack. * He can raise his capacity to utilize special attacks that cost more CP, which is essentially stamina. * Lemmy can use Parry, which allows him to dodge pretty much any attack as well as counterattack, which ultimately raises his POW after he's succesfully dodged two attacks. * Lemmy can summon a Mystery Box/Chance Block, although it seems to only give him the ability to decreaaes other's EVASION. * As his profiles for Bowser's Minions and Bowser Jr.'s Journey state, "Has incredibly high EVASION." * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed Arsenal * A magic wand, with which he can transmutate people into seals and Monty Moles. * His own magic wand ** Can create bouncy balls that knock foes back and deal damage if they land on top of them. ** Might be able to increase sizes of things since he, along with the other Koopalings, could help make Bowser grow with their magic wands all pitching in. * Bombs ** Can also throw even larger bombs for more damage. * Paper Airplanes * Helicopter Pack ** Enables flight. * Was once seen in a mech that resembled himself. ** Had five cannons that shot cannonballs ** Could hop around. ** Had arms and legs, but it's unknown if he could use them. * Once seen riding on a missile * Orbs ** Increased magical abilities, of which Lemmy is a Dark Attribute character. Physicality and Feats Strength * Can lift large bombs bigger than his body and chuck them forward with one hand, all while balancing on one foot atop his circus ball. * Can harm Mario and Luigi with his atracks. * Can heave Bowser along with the rest of the Koopalings, who likely weighs hundreds, if not, thousands of pounds. Durability * Can tank his own bombs exploding in his face. * Can tank being stomped on by Mario * Can tank his airship's crash. * Could come back after exploding. * Can tank a very large castle falling on top of him along with the rest of the Koopalings. * Can survive long falls. * Can survive falling into a lava pit along with the rest of the Koopalings. * Can tank lightning, or at the very leaat some form of electrical damage. * Can tank the destruction of his own castle in Super Mario World. * Can tank being rolled over again and again by his own supermassive circus ball. * Can tank being blown away by a large fan that could also blow away a hotel and the clouds surrounding it. * Can tank his mech exploding and sending him past the horizon in Yoshi's Safari. Speed * Lemmy can keep up with Mario and Luigi, who've dodged cannonballs, lasers, lightning, and can easily travel at hypersonic to possibly sub-rel speeds with the Bye-Bye Cannon as well as can react while traversing through the cosmos at high speeds. * Can produce afterimages with his shell spin. * Can make a getaway with Peach to his castle from one of his sibling's castles stationed in a completely different environment/habitat of a country, which should at the least be tens of thousands of meters. * In his profiles, his speed stats and other things attributed toward speed are always quite high. * Is incredibly nimble, which is likely how his EVASION stat is so high in Bowser's Minions and Bowser Jr.'s Journey. Weaknesses/Flaws * Lemmy isn't exactly the brightest Koopa around in some depictions, with a few noting how he's somewhat of an idiot as well as others making note of his incompetence in general. * A few of his projectiles and weapons could be reflected back at him if an opponent has the means of doing so. * Is extremely limited in terms of magical blasts or attacks, as he almost never utilised the magic fireballs like his siblings. * Lemmy is a bit of an aloof and lackadaisical person, meaning he doesn't really fully devout himself to the cause and is normally looking like he's simply having fun rather than being serious, giving him more of a sanguine personality. * Lemmy is also among the lightest, smallest, and physically weakest Koopalings based on his own feats, and he seems to not really use many deadly weapons or attacks. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Mario characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Flight Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Vehicle Users Category:Pilots Category:Bombers